leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zeowolf0/DotW - Top 5 Favorite Jokes
Alright I want to begin with thanks everyone, i really didn't expect my first DotW to get so much attention (there's a lot of hate huh? xD) to be honest I was really only expecting like 10 people to comment, so thanks summoners. Hey guess what, orange, orange you glad I didn't say banana? Wait... Something's off... Er... Nevermind. Well the joke's on you because this is Decussion of the Week' - Top 5 Favorite Jokes'. (Yes, decided to go on a lighter note) Again there are rules: 1. No memes, only jokes from the actual game (/joke) (the memes are for a later time). 2. They can be your favorite for any reason, not just because it's funny (although most are meant to be funny). 3. No , appearently he doesn't have a joke. With that set, of course I'll give mine first. 5. : "Yes, it's true. For only $2.95 a minute, I will leave you breathless." - ............ Um... Wait... What are you implying here? 4. : (Hecarim skips around his weapon) "Suffering is magic." - I cringed when I found out this is his joke, although it does make me laugh every time I do it. Big bad bringer of war is making people suffer because it is magic! 3. : "Not Draven; Draaaaven." - ''As much as I wanted to put ''"Welcome to the League of Draven." It's not his joke, but this is. It just shows how conceded Draven is about himself and yet I still love this guy. To be honest, to me, he's the only champion with memorable personality. 2. : (spinning) "Noxuuu... whoa... whoa! How does he do it?" - Spin to win summoners, spin to win, something that appearently Darius can't do so well... Yet he still wins somehow... Baffling . 1. : "You can't milk those." - ''You can't milk those. You can't milk those. You can't milk those. You can't milk those. You can't milk those. You can't milk those. You can't milk those. You can't milk those. You can't milk those. You can't milk those. You can't milk those. You can't milk those. You can't milk those. Everyone knows you can't, yet when playing as Alistar you can't help but remind everyone that "You can't milk those." It's a little obvious that I didn't give legitimate reason as to why I love theses jokes, I... Just do. Well they're jokes you don't really need a reason to love them. You just do, so which do you love? Honorable Mention goes to: 's ''"Power laning, power farming, power ganking, power kills! So many kills! Four-hundred kills!" 's'' (whispering) "Shhh! I'm charging my laser..."'' 's'' "I like my weapons how I like my music... heavy and metal!"'' 's'' "You're seriously asking a giant demon bird...for a joke?" (when transformed)'' "Seriously, again?! Just drop it!" '' ''"Think logically for ONE SECON--CAW CAW CAWCAWCAW!!" (Swain was very close to this list) Well that's it thanks! "Ok"? Category:Blog posts